Perdida
by i'mwiththevampire
Summary: ¿Que harias si tu vida no es como querías? ¿Que harias tu si fueras victima de un acto horroroso? ¿Te quedarías junto a la gente que nunca te quiso o huirias lejos? Bella Swan, una pobre adolescente de 17 años decidió huir. Ha pasado por mucho y se encuentra Perdida. Pero...¿Qué pasara cuando conozco a una familia que le cambiara la vida?¿Que ocurrira cuando conozca el amor?
1. Summary

Summary:

¿Qué harías si tu vida no fuera lo que querías? ¿Qué harías tú en lugar de Isabella Swan? ¿Te quedarías junto a la gente que no te quiere y te hace daño o huirías lejos de todo?

Bella Swan es una joven de apenas 17 años, toda su vida ha vivido junto a su madre. Nunca conoció a su padre ya que según René, el murió poco tiempo antes de que ella naciera. René volvió a casarse y Bella adquirió un padrastro y un hermanastro. Billy y Jacob Black. Su relación con ellos era nula, al igual que con su madre. Solo los veía en los momentos familiares como el desayuno o la cena y era por escasos minutos.

Bella se dedicaba a sus estudios, quería irse lejos de esa casa donde no se sentía acogida. Nadie la quería estaba claro. Su madre le daba más afecto a Jacob, su hijastro, que a ella, su propia hija. René jamás tenía tiempo para Bella, siempre había algo más importante que ella.

Ella se sentía fatal y ya no aguantaba más. Había ahorrado algo de dinero y pensaba huir, solo esperaba un último empujón. Empujón que René y Jacob le dieron el último día que estuvo en Phoenix.


	2. Cap2: El empujón

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de S.M, la trama es toda mia.

Capitulo 1: "El empujón"

Pov. Omnisciente.

Otro día rutinario, como siempre, cuando bajó a desayunar ahí se encontraba la familia feliz. Estaban desayunando. Se limitó a entrar en silencio y preparar su desayuno, ya que René no lo haría. No se sorprendía en nada que ni siquiera se hubieran percatado de su presencia. Se sirvió un poco de leche, un poco de jugo, tomo algunos cereales y regreso a su cuarto. El único lugar que si era suyo. Puso seguro en la puerta y se acomodó para desayunar en su escritorio. Agarró su desgastado libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas" y se puso a leer mientras disfrutaba de su solitario desayuno. Hoy no le apetecía asistir al instituto, hoy no le apetecía estar en Phoenix. Terminó su desayuno y agarró un cuaderno. Buscó una página donde poder escribir y se dispuso a pensar. Quería ir a un lugar donde nadie la conociera, un lugar que fuera totalmente lo opuesto a Phoenix. Terminó sus anotaciones y luego se puso con su computadora. Busco lugares con esas características contrarias al soleado Phoenix y entre las opciones encontró el único lugar que la atrajo. Iría a Forks. Era bastante lejos y tenía un buen viaje. Estaba decidida pero no se animaba. A pesar de todo, su madre era la única familia que tenía.

Pov. Bella.

Ya lo tenía todo listo, solo me faltaba empacar y dejar todo lo malo atrás. Pero no podía, me sentía perdida. Di un fuerte suspiro y me ordené a mi misma 'Bella, empacas tus cosas y esperas al momento'. Me obedecí y comencé a juntar mis cosas en mis maletas. No podía creer que mi triste vida cupiera en dos tristes maletas y una mochila. Por miedo, dejé todo oculto en mi armario. Mientras los minutos pasaban, me quedé viendo más acerca de Forks. Iba a ser el mejor lugar para mí.

Mientras miraba las fotos comencé a oír ruidos extraños provenientes de la planta baja. Sin estar segura de que hacer, salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras en silencio. Los ruidos sonaban en la cocina, y sonaban como gemidos. Me acerqué sigilosamente y espié por la puerta. No lo podía creer. René y Jacob. Tapé mi boca con una de mis manos pero por más que quise huir sin que me notaran, choqué contra una mesita tirando un florero. Subí las escaleras corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación. Mi madre y mi hermanastro, las imágenes de lo que había visto llegaban a mi mente y yo solo quería borrarlas. Unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mi transe perturbador. La voz de mi madre sonaba fuerte. –Isabella abre la maldita puerta-gritaba mientras golpeaba e intentaba abrirla. Me acerqué como pude hasta la puerta y le quité el seguro. Mi madre estaba a medio arreglar y a su lado estaba Jacob con una expresión turbia.

-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo seria. Yo negué enérgicamente. –No hace falta, no diré nada-mascullé bajo.

-No estamos seguros-dijo Jacob. Yo los mire y sentía asco, me provocaban nauseas.

-No hablaré, lo juro-insistí un poco solloza. Jacob me miró a mi madre y luego a mí. Me observó con detenimiento, como comiéndome con la mirada. Yo atiné a cerrar la puerta pero él me lo impidió.

-René ve a trabajar, Bella y yo hablaremos un rato-dijo con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro y su aspecto me pareció tétrico. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y temí por mi vida. –Está bien-dijo mi madre y luego se marchó. Jacob caminó hacia mí haciéndome retroceder y dejándome sin escapatoria dentro de mi habitación. El entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él poniéndole seguro. Sentí que me respiración se entrecortaba y era presa del miedo.

-¿Qué…qué ha...haces?-dije tartamudeando. Una sonrisa maliciosa hizo acto de presencia en su rostro y de nuevo me recorrió un escalofrió dejándome helada. –Me aseguro de que dejes tu maldita boca cerrada-caminó hasta mí y me tomó por los brazos.

Pov. Omnisciente.

Bella temía por su vida, si ella desaparecía nadie se daría cuenta. Nadie lo notaría. Jacob la tomo por los brazos y la pego contra él. Lo que paso después fue lo que la marco de por vida, y fue lo que la impulsó a huir. Jacob disfruto de cada momento con ella, sobre ella, dentro de ella. Mientras que Bella solo se iba en lagrimas, suplicas y odio hacia toda su familia.

Quedó sola, desecha, y con miedo a que la bestia regresara. Se sentía sucia, se sentía nuevamente perdida. En cuanto él dejó la habitación, ella se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se echó al suelo a llorar desconsoladamente. La había violado.

Después de llorar a mares por un buen rato, decidió que era momento de marcharse, debía aprovechar y huir.

Pov. Bella.

Estaba desecha, no entendía como mi madre había permitido eso. Me dolía ver cómo me dejaba bajo las manos de esa bestia. Me encerré en mi baño. Quería quitarme su olor, me refregaba con fuerza para deshacerme de su rastro sobre mi piel. No tenía mucho tiempo así que me di prisa. Una vez lista e intentando no llorar, tome todas mis cosas y salí de la casa. Caminé un poco hasta encontrar un taxi y fui directo al aeropuerto. Nadie debía enterarse de nada, todo lo que había pasado solo sería un doloroso recuerdo.

El taxi me dejó en el aeropuerto y decidí que una vez un pie adentro, mi vida sería totalmente diferente. Caminé lentamente hasta la entrada y suspiré. Tenía miedo. Entré intentando andar calmada pero los acontecimientos aun me hacían temblar. Los recuerdos me inundaban y se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Algunas personas me miraban preocupadas y antes de que alguien se me acercara, caminé hacia el mostrador donde vendían los boletos. Para mi poca suerte, no había gente. La chica que atendía me trato con amabilidad y mirando mis opciones le pregunté que me era mas conveniente para llegar a Forks. –Te conviene ir hasta Seattle, luego tomarte una avioneta hasta Port Angeles y por ultimo allí, transporte terrestre hasta Forks- le agradecí y seguí sus indicaciones.

Bueno, hasta aca el primer capitulo. Espero que disfruten de esta historia. Ya saben si tiene algún comentario, algún consejo o critica por favor, déjenme un Review, siempre los tomo en cuenta.

Xoxoxo

I'mwiththevampire.


	3. Cap1:Un nuevo comienzo,una nueva familia

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de S.M, la trama es toda mía.

Capitulo 2: "Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva familia"

Pov. Bella.

El viaje iba a ser muy largo, así que intenté dormir pero al los ojos se me venían las imágenes de Jacob sobre mí. Comencé a llorar en silencio intentando no despertar a nadie. Solo faltaban algunas horas y llegaríamos a la madrugada. Me quedé llorando hasta que avisaron el aterrizaje y el arribo. Me limpie el rostro un poco y me puse un poco de maquillaje para disimular. Al bajar e ir por el pasillo, choqué con una joven de baja estatura y cabello renegrido. –Lo siento- murmuré. La joven me sonrío amigable y negó. –No es nada- me respondió y siguió su camino, iba con prisa. Yo la imité y fui tras mis maletas. Logre tomarlas y fui a buscar el lugar para mi segundo viaje. Volví a encontrarme con la misma chica, que volvió a sonreírme y yo intenté responderle.

-¿Vas a Port Angeles?- me preguntó mientras hacíamos los trámites para el viajes.

-Sí, no bueno. Es solo una parada, voy a Forks-la chica me miró y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Comenzó a dar saltitos y yo no pude evitar sonreír, esta vez de forma sincera.

-Yo también voy a Forks-dijo aun entusiasmada. Yo reí, como no reía hace mucho, al ver su reacción. –Por cierto. Soy Alice Cullen-dijo extendiéndome su mano. La acepté y la estreché con la mía. –Soy Bella Swan, un gusto Alice- dije amable y luego nos guiaron hasta la avioneta. Fuimos hablando durante todo el viaje. Ella me contó sobre su familia. Sus padres eran Carlisle, un medico reconocido y el director del hospital en Forks, y Esme, una decoradora de interiores muy amorosa y por el momento devota de sus hijos. Luego me contó de sus hermanos. Emmett era el mayor, era modelo, y luego estaba Edward, su mellizo. Ella volvía a Forks luego de una visita a sus tíos en Phoenix. Yo le conté todo lo que le podía contar. Le hable de mi madre, de su nuevo matrimonio y de su infidelidad hacia su esposo. Le conté que huía y que no tenía fijo a donde ir. Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales y de que estudiaríamos en nuestro futuro.

Al llegar me ofreció llevarme pero en realidad no tenía a donde ir. Caminamos por el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y nos detuvimos frente a un auto amarillo. –Bonito auto-dije mirando el porche turbo 911.

-Gracias-dijo Alice sonriendo y me indicó que subiera. Así lo hice y emprendimos viaje hacia Forks. Luego de un rato en silencio, Alice me hablo. –Y… ¿Dónde vas a quedarte? ¿Eres familia del Jefe de policía Swan?-me preguntó. Para ninguna tenía respuesta, bueno para la última sí, no era nada, ni lo conocía.

-No lo sé aun, no tengo ni idea-pensé un momento –Mmm… no, ni lo conozco- murmuré. Ella amplio su sonrisa y me miro mientras conducía rápidamente.

-Te quedaras en casa, a mamá le encantara-dijo sin dejar sonreírme y luego frunció un poco el ceño extrañada –debe ser casualidad-inquirió. Le agradecí pero rechacé su oferta. Ella siguió insistiendo hasta que acepte. Alice parecía que conseguir todo lo que quería. Llegamos a su casa y como Alice predijo, a Esme le encantó que me quedara.

-Mamá, ella es Bella. Viene a vivir a Forks pero no tiene donde quedarse. ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros?-dijo Alice y poniendo un puchero miro tiernamente a su madre. Yo me quedé en silencio mirándola. –Claro que puede- dijo Esme y se acerco a abrazarme. –Bienvenida Bella- murmuro. Yo correspondí a su cálido y maternal abrazo. Como me había hecho falta una abrazo así, hacía años que no sentía el cariño de nadie. Mientras pasaba el día nos pusimos las tres a conversar y a acomodar el cuarto de Alice para alojarnos las dos. Le conté casi toda mi historia, como a Alice. Aunque Alice ya había escuchado mi historia, se puso a atenta y abrazo a su madre cuando Esme comenzó a dejar escapar algunas lágrimas. Cuando termine de hablar, Esme volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos. –Bella, querida. Aquí tienes una familia, jamás te dejaremos ir.-murmuró abrazándome con fuerza y yo me largué a llorar por todo. Tenía más cariño por parte de unas personas que acababa de conocer que por parte de mi madre.

El día transcurrió y con Ali, ayudamos a Esme a cocinar. La puerta principal se abrió y desde la cocina escuchamos tres voces masculinas. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor mío. –Ahora vas a conocer mis hermanos y a mi padre. A tu nueva familia- no pude evitar que una lágrima se me escapara y Alice me abrazó.

-Muchachos, en la cocina- dijo Esme y luego la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Un hombre rubio entro primero en la cocina con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó a Esme y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios. Luego se acerco a nosotras y me estudió un poco con la mirada. –Tú debes ser Bella-dijo sonriéndome. Alice se apartó y le dio lugar a él para que me abrazara. –Soy Carlisle.-dijo luego y se separo un poco. –Esme me hablo de ti por teléfono. Quiero que sepas que tienes una familia, te quedaras con nosotros- término de decir y dos muchachos entraron por la puerta. Uno era Alto, fornido y musculoso. Parecía un oso. El se acerco a Alice y la levanto haciéndola girar. Ella comenzó a reír y luego e golpearlo para que la bajara. –Ya Emmett- dijo enojada hasta que esta la puso de nuevo con los pies sobre el piso. Luego se acerco hacia mí y me estrujo en sus brazos.

-Hola nueva hermanita-dijo apretándome y juro que por un momento me quedé sin aire.

-Ho-hola-dije con la respiración entre cortada y Esme lo regaño. Emmett me soltó y luego lo mire sonriéndole. –Soy Bella- me presenté y por un momento me sentí feliz. Detrás de Emmett estaba un joven más bajo que Emmett y menos musculoso. Tenía el cabello de un tono broncíneo y algo desordenado. Su rostro estaba iluminado por una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda se fijaron en los míos. Por un momento me quede estática, sentí algo en mi estomago y no sabía que era. El se acercó hacia mí y me extendió su mano. –Soy Edward, un gusto y bienvenida a la casa Bella- su voz aterciopelada inundó mi cerebro y por un momento sentí que mis piernas se aflojaban.

-El gusto es mío, Edward- musité con la voz un poco temblorosa y luego de estrechar su mano, la solté. Regresé junto a Esme para terminar de cocinar y los muchachos se fueron a ver un partido de baseball. Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Alice y yo nos encargamos de poner la mesa y dejar todo listo. Todos nos sentamos a cenar y cada uno me contó algo sobre su vida. Emmett bromeaba sobre todo y fastidiaba mucho a Edward. Yo no podía dejar mirarlo así que me obligaba a fijar mí vista en el plato frente a mí. A pesar de todo podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Terminamos de cenar y Esme mando a los muchachos a levantar, y hacer la limpieza de los trastos. Alice y yo nos fuimos a su habitación. Allí comenzamos a hablar de cómo sería empezar el instituto. Era nuestro último año y estaba agradecida de haber encontrado a esta familia. De haber encontrado a Alice.

Pov. Edward.

Luego de la cena, Emmett y yo nos encargamos de todo el aseo, ya que las chicas habían ayudado con la cena. Mientras secaba los platos que Emmett lavaba, una pregunta se me vino a la mente y no dude en preguntarle. –Emmett… ¿Qué opinas de Bella?-murmure despreocupadamente mientras terminaba de secar y empezaba a guardar algunas cosas. Emmett pensó un momento y luego me contestó.

-Creo que me parece bien, digo… oíste a papá. Bella no tiene a nadie y a nosotros no nos hará mal tener a un integrante más en la familia- Emmett cerró el grifo y se seco las manos. A mí no me molestaba en nada que Bella estuviera, solo que al verla… Me había parecido tan hermosa, tan simple y sencilla. No podía verla como mi hermana. Mierda, Emmett me golpeó en el brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos y luego nos fuimos cada uno a nuestro cuarto.

Antes de irme pase por la habitación de Alice y las escuche hablar. Bella le contaba algo a mi hermana en casi un susurro y quise poder escuchar más, así que me quedé pegado a la puerta intentando oír lo que decía.

Pov. Bella.

Ya habíamos hablado de todo lo que se nos ocurría, Alice me contó acerca de un muchacho. Jasper. Era su mejor amigo y estaba enamorada de él, aunque el aun no lo sabía. La hermana de Jasper, se llamaba Rosalie y era la novia de Emmett. Ambos irían con nosotros al instituto. Cuando Alice terminó de hablar decidí que al menos ella tenía que saber la verdad de todo. Intentando que la voz no me fallara, le conté sobre la relación de mi madre y Jacob. Le conté como me había enterado y luego le conté sobre lo que había ocurrido. Le conté que Jacob me había violado. Ella se puso a llorar conmigo y me prometió que no le contaría a nadie. Parecía que mi dolor era su dolor, y por un momento me sentí querida, sentí que le importaba a alguien. Alice se hizo mi amiga, mi confidente, se hizo mi hermana de verdad luego de eso. Ella era mi única amiga en el mundo, y agradecía que el destino nos cruzara.


End file.
